Darth Vader vs The Terminator
by Spellca the Grand
Summary: R&RThe ultimate SciFi battle. The Dark Knight of Star Wars and the Mechanical Mercenary go head to head in an alternate universe fight to the finish. This is my first crossover fight but I will make more. You can resquest future fights if you wish.


_Darth Vader vs. The Terminator_

X-800, also known as The Terminator, was rearmed and sent back in time on a mission to eliminate Adolf Hitler's parents to ensure the world never spiraled into World War II. But there was a malfunction in the time machine and he was sent back millions of years to Earth's very beginning, a craggy, volcanic surface before the dawn of life on the planet. He found the most magnificent sight on the volcanic Earth, silver skinned creatures with large silver heads, large black eyes, and strange white suits, they where aliens who seemed to be "studying" the molten planet. They noticed him and blasted him with laser. He killed them all with his many weapons like mini-guns, grenade launchers, etc. Then he found one of their ships and entered it. He activated it and it shot forward with a super fast beam of light. He couldn't control the ship. He soon only saw bright light and it moved swiftly past him.

At the same time, Darth Vader had landed on Mustafar hoping to get a better connection to his Sith Abilities that were first demonstrated by his survival. He wandered the planet and its long abandon facilities where he still saw the decomposing bodies of Separatist leader and sliced up battle droid parts. He soon felt something strange, at first he thought it was just the sense that this is where he last saw of his "Jedi Master" Obi-Wan Kenobi but he was wrong. He walked across volcanic rocks, floated across rivers of molten lava, and explored the facilities. He still had that strange feeling as if something from another galaxy, another world or time had entered this one and was disturbing the balance in the Dark Side of The Force. He quested now to find this disturbance as he searched Mustafar.

The Terminator's stolen alien craft had entered the galaxy. He had no idea what had just happened, the bright light, the fast speeds. His ship was still moving very fast passing planets quickly. Then he saw a red, lava, covered planet…he swore it had to be the early Earth in which he stood on. He could contact his time from there and get back to his time. He somehow got control of the craft and jumped out after he landed it. He looked across to see a figure all in black, with armor and a helmet. He thought it might be one of those aliens, one of there own androids designed to survey the planet.

The Terminator, who is covered by the human like flesh, drew his mini-gun and open fired. Vader jumped out of the way and used The Force to blow back X-800 causing most of his "human flesh" to rip off exposing his robotic identity.

"You're a droid? Ha! I've hadn't had a chance to destroy a droid since my Clone War days." said the Sith Lord igniting his red lightsaber.

"Droid? I don't know what you mean unless you mean android. But that doesn't mean one android cannot destroy another." The Terminator explained eyes glowing red.

"I'm not a droid! For the record I have been fit with armor, robotic arms and legs and life support after a long war. But that will be all you know before I have you sold for scrap!" Vader roared.

"You will be the one sold for scrap or at least dead." The Terminator said

Vader jumped over the lava and slashed at The Terminator who dodged and returned with gun shots. The Terminator then fires grenades at the Sith most are sliced in half or deflected with The Force. Then Darth Vader came in close and sliced of The Terminator's left arm, which was not the arm where the gun was. The Terminator responded by luring Vader into a droid factory facility and then crushing Vader's left arm with a machine used to smash lava rocks. Then with a grenade The Terminator blew off that arm leaving only shoulder, which only showed wire and metal.

The one armed combatants still fought each considering the other as a worthy but highly deadly foe because of which must be eliminated. Soon Vader saw that The Terminator used his mini-gun to rip up most of Vader's remaining robotic arm and hand. It was still usable but didn't respond much, as a last shot Vader sliced off The Terminator's other arm, which disarmed him. Then with a blast of Sith Lighting, Vader shot The Terminator out a window then called for a small band of troops and engineers to help with a problem.

Soon an Imperial Shuttle landed and Vader told the 5 troops to go finish off his enemy as he told the 5 engineers that they and the droids needed to repair is arms. The stormtroopers came to where they saw a bunch of metal scraps they thought were the remains of The Terminator and open fired. But as Vader's robotic arms were being remade and repaired by droids and engineers armed with wires, armor plates, and fusioncutters; the armless Terminator used a fusioncutter he found in the factory along with a newly reacted astromech droid to have battle droid arms attached to temporarily replace his own so he could pilot his craft, now that he knew how to work it, for repairs. Then return to hunt down his enemy from another time and another galaxy.

"I'll be back." said The Terminator with an evil tone of vengence in his voice as he started the craft and flew it off the planet.


End file.
